This invention relates to a seal-actuating mechanism for operably coupling spring-loaded top, and/or bottom seals of a wall panel and in particular, to a seal-actuating mechanism which can be installed or removed or replaced from a wall panel without damaging or removing the finished surfaces therefrom.
Various types of seal assemblies for wall panels, either of the operable, or demountable types are known, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,073,381, 3,253,552, 3,295,588, 3,327,439, 3,341,992, 3,450,185, 3,755,968, and 4,014,137. All of the seal mechanism for operating shiftable seals shown and described in the foregoing patents are all housed within the panel and can only be installed or removed or replaced by removing the outer panel cover on either side of the panel. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,327,439 and 3,253,552 seal mechanisms are actuated by a scissor-type mechanism. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,381, the seal mechanism is operated by mechanical linkages and levers. U.S. Pat. No. 885,703 describes a window lock mechanism construction which utilizes pivot levers for locking the window against any attempt to raise it. U.S. Pat. No. 799,348 describes a car door latching mechanism having a pair of levers which pivot simultaneously to and away from the header and sill of a door.